


Walking The Dog

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Humor, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus buys Sirius a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking The Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius was bored. It wasn't Moony's fault. Remus did his best to keep his guest entertained but he couldn't stay in and amuse Sirius all day. Besides, his idea of a good time was a bit different from the other man's. The books and radio were appreciated but not enough. When Moony was around it wasn't so bad. The slender man was an amusing conversationalist, willing to chat about anything and everything.

If only Moony hadn't taken a flat right in the middle of town. He couldn't go outside as himself without being spotted. As the Muggle and Magical authorities both considered him a dangerous criminal, that was just too risky. He couldn't even go out as Padfoot. The people in this town were remarkably unfriendly towards large black dogs running loose. He'd had so much trouble getting here that he had begun to wonder if Wormtail had told his master just what Sirius could do.

He knew Remus was worried about what kind of information Peter could be feeding Voldemort. Not just about themselves but about the Weasleys and Harry. Not to mention the other students at Hogwarts. He hoped Dumbledore would contact them soon. This waiting was driving him insane.

Remus was back. He could hear the man's light tread on the steps. Maybe they could slip out after dark and go for a ride on Remus' broom. Even just for a walk. Anything was better then sitting here and fretting.

Remus smiled when he open the door and spotted the dark-haired man fidgeting on the sofa. Poor Sirius, he had never been one for sitting still and waiting patiently. Even under the best of circumstances the waiting would be driving him insane. Now, with the threat of war looming over them all, it would be ten times worse.

Sirius couldn't help but smile back. Remus struck most people as soft-spoken and rather gentle. Sirius was one of the few that knew about the truly wicked sense of mischief and slightly warped sense of humor. Most of the pranks they'd pulled as students had originated with Remus. He'd been doing his best to keep Sirius distracted but things were just so tense and being incarcerated in a tiny flat was no help.

"Hi, Sirius. Here you go." Remus was lugging a couple of sackfuls of groceries, but he shifted them to one arm and tossed the other man a small package.

"Evening, Moony." Sirius caught the parcel easily. It hardly weighed anything at all, a couple of pounds at most. "What's this?"

"Present for you." Remus grinned at his friend as he crossed to the kitchen. "I know how restless you've been, and I thought it would help." He explained as he went through the door.

Sirius removed the paper and opened the box carefully. Surprises from Moony were either thoughtfully chosen gifts or they blew up in your face and dyed your skin in alternating stripes of orange and purple. The contents of the box stunned him and he sat their gapping for a long minute. Sirius closed his eyes and counted to 10 and looked again. Still the same. He couldn't think. Was it a joke or was Remus really serious?

Gingerly holding the box, he went over to the kitchen. Remus was puttering around, putting the groceries away. He noticed Sirius standing in the door way and smiled.

"What do you think?"

"Are you sure about this?" Sirius asked him. He felt rather giddy.

"Sure, I mean we don't have to if you'd rather not." Remus shrugged. "I thought it might be fun, though."

"I guess it would be at that." Sirius looked at the box and then at his friend and smiled. Who would have thought Remus would be up for something like this? Well if the smaller man was game then so was he.

"Want to give it a try after supper then?" Remus asked casually as he went back to the grocery sacks.

"I don't suppose you'd like to do it sooner?" Sirius suggested. He knew he sounded pathetically eager but he didn't care.

Remus smirked. It was going better then he had thought. "Let me put the rest of the food away."

Sirius nodded and left the kitchen, grinning happily. Five minutes later Remus put the last can away and went in search of his friend. He was surprised to find the sitting room was empty.

"Sirius?" He called. "Padfoot, are you ready?"

"Yes." Sirius called from the bedroom. Wondering what his friend was doing, Remus went into the room and stopped dead in shock.

Sprawled temptingly over the bed was his oldest and dearest friend, wearing nothing but a red leather dog collar. Remus blinked but the image didn't change. Sirius threw him a look that made him blush from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

"Come closer Remus." He all but purred, gesturing with his finger. Without quite understanding why, the smaller man moved closer. He noted the matching leash had one end hooked to the ring on the collar and the other tied to the headboard. As soon as he was close enough the dark-haired man pounced.

"Sirius!" Remus squeaked before his lips were claimed in a mind-numbing kiss. The next thing he knew, he was stretched out across the bed next to Sirius. His friend was undressing him with verve, determination and what felt like four or five extra hands. He had to tell his friend that this wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but then Sirius kissed him again and he surrendered wholeheartedly. This was going to be a whole lot more fun then walking the dog.


End file.
